Dads Day at school
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: Its Bring Your Father to School day and Gohan gets mad at Mr Satin. That night Serena (His twin) writes a poem about it.


Key ~~~~ New verse  
  
Gohan sat in class depressed. Today was father at school day. Gohan looked around the room. Some fathers sat next to the child, some sat on the chair and their child sat on the desk. Class was to begin in 5 minutes and everyone was there. Everyone but Videl and Hercule. Looking over at Sharpener's father you could tell his was a fighter, he wore a Gi that showed off his big mussels, his really big mussels. Looking at Erasa's father you could tell he was a businessman, he wore a gray suit with a black tie and a white shirt. Both of their fathers had blonde hair.  
  
Just before the bell rung Videl and Hercule came in. Videl ran straight to her seat next to Erasa and her father, while Hercule did all his stupid poses and flashed the 'V' sign with his fingers.  
  
'I'm the best! I'm the man the defeated Cell! I'm the strongest man alive!' Yelled Hercule while every one but Gohan and Videl cheered. Hercule had to be dragged to his seat by his daughter to get him to shut up.  
  
'OK class quite down! Ok well let's start with the introduction ok. Ok Angela Ditz could we start with you?' the teacher asked. The red head went down followed by a man with brown hair.  
  
'This is my dad, Mick Ditz and he is a student under the great Hercule.' Angela said then her father took over  
  
'I'm the best. I have been under Hercule for 5 years now and I'm one of his best adult students.' Continued the man. Each student did the same thing, go down and tell who your father was and what he did then the father would take over. After that there were questions. Then came Videl  
  
'This is my father, Hercule Satin, he is a world famous fighter.' Videl said then Hercule then took over yelling he was the best.  
  
'.And at the Cell games' Gohan looked up at this, he had been resting his head in his hands 'I was the only one who did use those fancy light tricks. That shows a weak fighter and someone who doesn't have any respect for fighting.' that got Gohan mad, his eyes narrowed, his Ki started to rise '.And that Golden hair man, he was the worst of them all, he sent his little son to fight for him. He also taught that kid the same tricks, the kid would have done well if he had trained by ME!' that got Gohan really, really mad. No one insulted his father and got away with it!  
  
At CC in the GR Serena stopped beating up Vegeta.  
  
'Uh oh! Sorry Vegeta got to run.' Yelled Serena as she disappeared still in SSj1. Serena had learned the instant transmission from her father before the Cell games and now she was using it to stop her brother. Serena appeared outside the door of his classroom. She could hear Hercule inside and instantly knew why his Ki was rising.  
  
Serena pushed the door open, still in ssj1 and ran forward. Everyone had stopped moving or talking and looked at her. Gohan was sitting up in the second row from the back, shacking with anger, looking at Hercule with murderess eyes.  
  
'Gohan calm down!' Serena said in a forceful manner. If Gohan got mad he could kill everyone in the town in a heartbeat. She has reached Gohan and stood next to him.  
  
'It's the female Gold fighter!' yelled a blonde sitting next to Gohan.  
  
'Gohan clam down before you hurt someone!' Serena said looking at Gohan, who was still shacking 'Calm down before I have to hurt you!'  
  
'He insulted our father!' growled Gohan in a voice no one in the school had ever heard.  
  
'What! Oh No, that's bad! Were going to have one dead Hercule if you don't calm down! He doesn't understand our world.' Serena said looking at Hercule who had recognized Serena from the Cell games and was hiding behind Videl.  
  
'What do you mean? Gohan couldn't hurt MY father, and what do you mean by our world? Tell me are you the little girl from the Cell games?' Asked Videl looking up at Serena or Gold fighter from some people.  
  
'There is no time to answer you questions now. Ok Gohan I'm sorry but I HAVE to do this.' Serena said and hit Gohan in the back of the neck and he dropped into unconsciousness, his head on the desk.  
  
'Hey kid you can't come here and hurt my students.' Yelled the teacher at Serena.  
  
'Sorry sir but it was the only thing I could do, unless you wanted this school to blow sky high. If Gohan didn't clam down or knocked unconscious then that's what would have happened. Sorry I had to interrupt your class but it was the only way.' Serena said looking down at the brother. Serena then placed her hands over her brother's body and began to heal him, her hand glowed a dark blue color and then Gohan woke up. Everyone one in the class gasped.  
  
'Thanks, and sorry for making you come from your fight with Vegeta' Said Gohan looking at Serena in her teal eyes.  
  
'How did you know?'  
  
'Your Gi' he said looking at her torn purple Gi  
  
'That's k your more important that beating his royally pain-in-the-@$$ any time. Well I better go Gohan before his shortness blows up the GR or comes here looking for me.' Serena said. She walked down the stairs till she got to Hercule who as still hiding behind his daughter.  
  
'Not much has changed had in Hercule, your still hiding behind others, before it was your students at the Cell games and now it's your own daughter. And I little tip for you Hercule. Never insult the people at the Cell games because they saved your worthless behind. If you do insult us then well if it's in front of one of us then you'll be facing King Yamma, of Other World. Well bye.' Serena said and walked out the door.  
  
'Ok well that enough from Hercule and Videl. How about you come down here Gohan with your father.' Said the teacher. Gohan got you and walked down to the front of the classroom. As he walked there he could here a comments from his classmates and their fathers 'Where's his father at?' he heard one boy say. He then heard one father say  
  
'Looks like another dead beat dad to busy to waste his day'  
  
Gohan stood at the front of the class and said  
  
'As some of you know my name is Son Gohan, well my father's name was Son Goku. He was a brave fighter, the best I knew but.almost 7 years ago he died. My father died a hero's death, saving his loved ones, and saving his planet. Almost 7 years ago Cell killed my father. Being the brave man my father was he didn't give a second thought to dying, it was a new adventure for him and he planed to go through with it to the end. Cell was going to destroy the planet by self-destructing. My father knew a special attack to transport Cell to another planet and that's what he did. Cell exploded on a planet far away from this one but it cost my father his life. Cell didn't die then he came back and was then defeated. Yes this was at the Cell games, and yes I was there. Some of you will not believe what I have told you but I assure you this is the truth. As I stand in front of you all you see only me, but I assure you I am not standing alone, for my father is always with me and is right here listening to me.'  
  
Gohan looked around the silent room till he heard a soft clapping coming from the doorway. He turned to find his sister, in ssj1 form clapping. She had heard everything and was proud of her big brother for telling everyone about their father.  
  
That night a special poem was written. This poem was about the day that had just happened. Even thought she hadn't been specking this is what she wrote  
  
"Hello" = Gohan 'Hello' = Serena  
  
His hair spiked up,  
  
While she finished hers with a bow.  
  
Today was dad's day at school,  
  
And they couldn't wait to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But their mother tried to tell them,  
  
That they should probably should stay home.  
  
Why the kids might not understand,  
  
If they went to school alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But they were not afraid,  
  
They knew just what to say.  
  
What to tell there class mates,  
  
On this on dad's day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But still their mother worried,  
  
For them to face this day alone.  
  
And that was why once again,  
  
To keep her children home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But the little children went to school,  
  
Eager to tell them all.  
  
About the dad they never sees,  
  
A dad that never calls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were fathers along the wall in the back,  
  
For everyone to meet.  
  
Children squirming impatiently,  
  
Anxious in there seats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One by on the teacher called,  
  
A student from the class.  
  
To introduce their father,  
  
As seconds slowly passed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At last the teacher called their names,  
  
Every child turned to star.  
  
Each of them were searching,  
  
For a man who wasn't there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's their father at?"  
  
She heard a boy call out.  
  
"They probably don't have one,"  
  
He heard a student dared to shout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And from somewhere from the back,  
  
She heard a father say.  
  
"Looks like another dead beat dad,  
  
Too busy to waste his day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The words did not offend them,  
  
As they smiled at all their friends.  
  
They looked back at their teacher,  
  
Who told them to begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And with their hands behind their backs,  
  
Slowly she began to speak.  
  
And out from the mouth of a child,  
  
Came words incredibly unique.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Our father couldn't be here,  
  
Because he lives so far away.'  
  
"But I know he wishes he could,  
  
Be with us on this day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'And though you cannot meet him,  
  
We want you all to know.'  
  
"All about my father,  
  
And how he loved us so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He loved to tell us stories,  
  
He taught me to ride a kite."  
  
'He surprised me with pink roses,  
  
And he taught me how to fight.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We use to share fudge sundaes,  
  
And ice cream in a cone."  
  
'And though you cannot see him,  
  
We never stand-alone.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Because my father's always with me,  
  
Even though we are apart."  
  
'We know because he told us,  
  
He'll be forever in our hearts.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With that their little hand reached up,  
  
And lay across their chests.  
  
Feeling their own heart beats,  
  
One under a shirt and one under a dress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And somewhere in the crowds if dads,  
  
Their mother stood in tears.  
  
Proudly watching her children,  
  
Who was wise beyond their years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For they stood up for the love,  
  
Of a man not in their life.  
  
Doing what was best for them,  
  
Doing what was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And when they dropped their hand back down,  
  
Staring straight into the crowed.  
  
They finished with voices so soft,  
  
But it's message clear and loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We love our father very much,  
  
He's our shining star."  
  
'And if he could, he'd be hear,  
  
But heavens just too far.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But sometimes when we close our eyes,  
It's like he never went away."  
  
And then they closed their eyes,  
  
And saw him there that day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And to their mothers amazement,  
  
She witnessed with surprise.  
  
A room full of fathers and children,  
  
All starting to close their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know you're with me father,"  
  
To the silence she called out.  
  
And what happened next made believers,  
  
Of those once filled with doubt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not one in the room could explain it,  
  
For each their eyes had been closed.  
  
But they're placed no their desk tops,  
  
Were beautiful fragrant pink roses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And children was blessed, if only for a moment, by the  
  
Love of their shining bright star.  
  
And given the gift of believing,  
  
That heaven is NEVER too far.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't own the original poem. So don't sue 


End file.
